


The One

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Morning Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Sweet Sam, Sweet Sam Winchester, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Reader is ready to go all the way with Sam during a hot and heavy morning makeout session





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spnkinkbingo for the Square Fill: First Time and for @phoenixia67 as part of my 2K Kinky Celebration Drabbles on Tumblr who requested a Sam x Reader with the prompt “You were always the quiet one.” It’s been a month since I’ve written Sam smut, please be nice.

([x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcharliebradcherry.co.vu%2Fpost%2F152098470170%2Fyum&t=YzZmZjEyNmNhMmZiNDY0ZTVmMmNlZGUyOThjMTVlYzQ5NjhlNzgzNCx1ZURCMnVtOA%3D%3D&b=t%3AZx5fO4IhIhjEdxyW5irvTA&m=1))

It all started with a brief good morning kiss, but now here you were in the midst of heavy makeout session in bed with Sam. Laying side by side, kisses were lazy and deep but stirring passion as each second passed. Somewhere along the way, sleepwear was wriggled out of and lay crumpled by the side of the bed. The increasing heat of skin on skin, breathing in each other, it was overwhelming. You continued sinking into the intimacy, your inhibitions get sucked under like quicksand. It wasn’t just you that felt it since Sam pulled away, lying on his back, trying to catch his breath, eyes closed.

Something about this felt different, you didn’t want to stop this time, you were finally ready. Quickly, you shifted on top of Sam, straddling his waist, leaning in to connect your lips to his neck.

He let a low groan, it wasn’t like you to be so impulsive and eager, but then again these were different circumstances of an intimate nature.

Between kisses to his neck, you pleaded, “want you… want more… now… please, Sam.”

Sam groaned again before requesting, “let me look at you.”

You sat up, looking at him with a slight smirk on your face as you began to reach behind you to feel his stiff length but Sam’s firm grip on your thighs halted you.

“Let me take care of you first,” Sam whispered.

Sam knew exactly how to please you and the greatest thing was that he got off on your pleasure just as much as you did. His hand slid down between your thighs as his graceful fingers made their way to your folds, already wet with arousal. He began to open you up with his fingers as his thumb rubbed gentle circles on your clit.

“More,” you sighed a whiny moan, feeling a little frustrated. This was not exactly what you had in mind when you pleaded for more, but you couldn’t deny that Sam had a magic touch that you couldn’t get enough of.

It didn’t take long for him to make you come and when he did, you heard him whisper, “yes, baby, yes.”

As you came down, he removed his hand and noticed your face flushed and imploring. You called his name like a question and in no time he was on top of you.

He looked you with adoration, “You’re so beautiful, Y/N.”

Sam would be your first, he was patient and never pushed you for more. You’ve done pretty much everything else but you half-suspected that he knew. He never asked, he never judged, and more importantly, he didn’t question your choice in this moment. He trusted you, knowing that you wanted this as much as he did, if not more.

As you gazed up at him hovering over you, your legs parted, and his cock at your entrance. You’ve never felt more vulnerable.

“Kiss me,” you asked tenderly, your voice a little shaky. A part of you was nervous, this was going to be all new for you, but you were excited and confident in your choice to share this moment with Sam.

Sam leaned in, stopping just above to gaze into your eyes.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Unable to find your voice you mouthed the words to him before he closed the gap. His soft lips met yours as you felt his cock ease into you slowly, inch by inch. You finally realized why he wanted to make you come before, your pussy was slick and as relaxed as it could be to take him all in. That’s not to say it was all easy. Sam stopped whenever you flinched, breathing deep when he felt you clench around him, knowing he had to stay still to allow you to adjust to this new sensation.

The both of you sighed in satisfaction when he was fully seated in you. The feeling of him stretch you so more than you ever anticipated but the brief pain quickly faded.

“You feel so perfect, Y/N. You ok?” He breathed, as one of his hands cupped your face, his thumb brushing over your cheek.

You nodded, finally managing to find your voice, as you uttered, “I love you.” Just then you moved your hips towards him, letting him know it was ok for him to begin moving.

Sam began rocking into you, an unhurried grind. You hummed, it was beginning to feel good, really good. He pulled away slightly to move his hips in long full strokes, all the way in and out.

There was a warmth that you began to feel deep inside of you, this was different than when he used his fingers.

“Oh, I’m gonna… I think I’m gonna,” you warned breathlessly.

Sam’s pace quickened, knowing you were almost at your peak. A fluid motion, pumping into you, making your breathing stagger and your legs begin to quiver.

There was a pure delight when you came, calling his name. It was more intense than any other orgasm you’ve had, the surprise made you smile between moans. You felt your walls flutter against his thick cock, the feeling giving you such a rush of pleasure.  

Sam groaned when he felt you tight around him, milking his cock. He didn’t expect you to feel like this, he didn’t expect you to come for your first time. He was just as surprised as you.

In the moments after, as you the two of you came down, Sam cuddled you, holding you close to his chest.

Sam breathed out, smiling lazily as he confessed, “you surprised me.”

You chuckled before asking, “how so?”

He teased, “well, **you were always the quiet one**.”

“Mmmm, well you know what they say about the quiet ones,” you retorted playfully.

“What do they say?” Sam asked expectantly.

You remained silent, responding only with your hand, drifting down and placing it over Sam’s resting cock. Seconds later when you felt him twitch, you smirked feeling thrilled that you decided to start the day with a bang for the first time.


End file.
